Snowpeak River
Snowpeak River Description: After a treacherous journey through avalanches and evergreen forests, wranglers will meet the Bottom Feeder Fish who will lead the way to Snowpeak River. Wranglers will reside in tent accommodations due to the vicious polar bears that roam the basin. (Released before Sept 18th, 2009) WARNING: SNOWPEAK RIVER FISH CAN NOW DAMAGE POLES Late at night on Sept 18th Sir Sig's submarine crashed into an iceberg on Snowpeak River. Chemicals spilled into the river reacting badly with the local inhabitants. Snowpeak River is the penultimate location within the Icelantica region where fishing is only possible if wranglers are suitably sheltered. This area also requires wranglers to learn a new skill in order to catch the high reward fish in the area. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Snowpeak River The path to Snowpeak River may be revealed to you by bribing a visiting Bottom Feeder Fish, should you have found a tent in Lake Freezberg. What to Catch There are 4 prolific fish at Snowpeak River, the Arctiwolf Fish and Humptooth Fish from Lake Freezberg and two new fish to the region requiring Icelantican poles of levels 83 and 86. These new fish are only unlocked with the new skill, so wranglers without this skill can fish in this region with a level 80 pole and not receive the dreaded "would have caught" messages. Wranglers with the skill should look to have a level 86 pole to minimize such messages. Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 15 'fish in Snowpeak River! '(100%) A rogues gallery of each Snowpeak River fish can be found in The Fish of Snowpeak River. What to Buy Snowpeak River's store stocks the final two add-ons for the Icelantican poles, bringing the poles up to their maximum level of 100. How to Play Snowpeak River returns wranglers to open waters so it is no longer required to drill in this location, but be warned, a Polar Bear roams the land looking for unsuspecting wranglers. New skill or final addon first? All the new fish in this area, except the Rainbow Trout Fish require the new skill before they can be caught. As those fish in this area that require the new skill cannot be caught until level 83, there is no direct benefit in learning this skill until then, or until level 86 which would include the prolific Rudolph the Reinbie Fish, thereby avoiding any steals or "would have caught" messages from those fish. However, your chances of catching a fish remain the same, so without those fish available to steal your chum, you do increase the number of 'whiffs' in their place. As such, those that fish in Snowpeak River without the skill should expect a greater proportion of whiffs than you would normally get at a pole of that level. If you are not using Red Love Chum, whiffs do not count towards leveling your pole whereas any steals do. If you are a RLC user then your pole will still level and you won't lose that chum. RLC usage is therefore highly recommended here. The timing for purchasing this skill is close to the level requirement of the final addon, so if money is at a premium, wranglers need to decide whether they would rather catch the two new fish (the Ice Prancer Fish and Rudolph the Reinbie Fish) or continue to level their pole. In almost all cases, if you can't afford both, wranglers would advise purchasing the add-on first as at least your pole can continue to level. If the number of whiffs you get at Snowpeak River without the skill is frustrating (assuming non-RLC usage), returning to Lake Freezberg while you build up the necessary gold is always an option. Pole Damage This area sees pole damage introduced to the Icelantica region. The full list of types of damage can be seen here and be warned, the cost of repairing the specialised Ice poles is not cheap. The chance of incurring damage is proportional to the the number of casts made, with a chance of damage occurring approximately every 100 casts. Maximizing Goodness/Evilness points Drilling is not required in Snowpeak River, but wranglers can still gain Evilness and Goodness points by drilling in Lake Freezberg or San Digloo every 8 hours or less to earn up to 2400 or 1200 goodness/evilness points per day respectively. In addition, for those that wish to re-do the Icelantican islands with the other pole, once you have earn enough Goodness or Evilness points to purchase the Massacre/Massavior add-ons then using the other pole with its respective auger to drill will give you a head-start on the necessary points while you strive to catch the Reigning Ice Fish. Battling with the Polar Bear As with the Flying Penguin of San Digloo and the Rabid Raccoon of Lake Freezberg, every now and then you will encounter the Polar Bear and you will have to decide what course of action you will take to avoid the fearsome beast. Wranglers will then either gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level and, of course, chance. The last option allows you to battle with the Polar Bear, but this is only recommended for wranglers with a pole level greater than 88. Should you be successful with your selection then you could be rewarded with a Collectible. As the rewards for coming out top with the Polar Bear are slightly more than that for the Raccoon and Penguin, the option to share the next 1-3 catches with the Polar Bear is again a good option to choose. As the Flying Penguin and Rabid Raccoon will accept catches on the Polar Bear's behalf, travelling to San Digloo or Lake Freezberg for the next set of casts should (a) give you a better probability of catching a fish on a cast and hence minimising the time you are beholden to his hunger, and (b) ensure a goodness/evilness profit from the option chosen as the fish in San Digloo and Lake Freezberg are typically worth less than those of Snowpeak River. Moving on Icelantica's final fishing ground; Snowpeak Summit can only be unlocked once the elusive Reigning Ice Fish has been caught. Upon seeing this feat, the Ancient Mariner will commend you in your excellence in wrangling the Dueling Creature and unveil a secret route to the top of Icelantica. You will also find your tent will be upgraded to the Holy / Evil Shack allowing you to perch on top of Snowpeak Mountain and fish down into the rapids. Note: Once you have unlocked Snowpeak Summit, if you look carefully at the picture of Snowpeak River you can just see your shack, complete with golden or green smoke billowing from its chimney (depending on whether you are using a good or evil shack respectively), perched ontop of the summit. Category:Islands Category:Snowpeak River Category:Icelantica